1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinges and collapsible devices utilizing the hinges and, particularly, to a hinge and a collapsible device utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer, or a clamshell mobile phone, generally including a main body and a display, often uses a hinge to interconnect the main body and the display. The hinge allows the display to be rotational with respect to the main body, and to be folded with the main body for saving space.
A hinge normally includes two pieces fixed to the main body and the display of the collapsible device, respectively. The pieces are rotational relative to, and in friction engagement with, each other. During rotation, the display can maintain at any angle with respect to the main body by friction between the pieces. However, the pieces are not durable. After frequent usage and due to wear and tear, the pieces could no longer fit together tightly, thereby preventing the display from being able to stay at certain desirable positions. Even worse, when one of the pieces is worn out, the display cannot maintain stability at almost any angle with respect to the main body, which creates a quite inconvenience for users.